Roxas! Part 2
by B.Nicole.H
Summary: Roxas find them? Does Riku win? Does the real Roxas come back? Find out in Roxas!  Part 2


_**Roxas? (Part 2)**_

_**Sora, Kairi, and Riku Walk along the road in the Blazing hot Sun in Dead Silence. They walk up to the Cabin and Unlock the Door… "Roxas!" There's Roxas sitting on their Bed just with that Evil look in his Eye. "Hello friends why don't you sit." Roxas says like he's going to hurt someone. ~What's happening is that the Real Roxas?~ Kairi Whispers to Sora and Riku. " No this Roxas has Our Roxas somewhere him." " That's right ok It's time for the Real fight." "Uh Oh." They all say at once. "Cant we just Talk about this." Sora says while about to Pee his pants. "No cause I want to fight Riku he's the one that got Kairi out, I win I take Kairi and keep Roxas, You win You take them both. Riku runs to the Bathroom but Roxas stops him. "Tip don't run cause I'm Stronger and Faster." Riku sheds one Tear onto the floor and everyone stares at him. "Are You crying?" Roxas, Sora, and Kairi say at once. Riku nods his head. "Meet me at Hercules Cup tomorrow at 8 O'clock Bring Kairi leave Sora."**_

_**The Hercules Cup**_

_**Riku is Ready but Roxas Isn't there or is he… Riku leaves and Roxas Pushes him back Strongly. "The fight Begins. No rules." The fight Goes on and Off Riku is Winning then Roxas is Winning. Roxas Chokes Riku Then throws him Across the Rink. *Gasp* Kairi cant look any longer she Runs down and Helps Riku "You said No rules." Kairi says while on Roxas's Back.**_

_**The fight is Back on and Riku and Kairi are Winning but then… Roxas goes Invisible Garbs the Back of Riku's Neck and throws him on the stands. Kairi is the Last one will she win?**_

_**Kairi is doing well and Roxas is doing Better. Riku is Hurt and cant Move but he gets Health? He back in and Fighting Roxas uses his Powers and Super Sonic Speeds Kairi right in the Wall. Riku is Staying Strong and Roxas has been hit 4 times can Riku make it?**_

_**Riku Gives Roxas a Big hit and Roxas slides against the ground but gets back up "Uh Oh." Riku says. Roxas goes Invisible again but Riku Dodges. Riku Fly's Over Roxas's head and Stabs his Head. But Roxas still isn't down "What the?" "I believe I can." Riku Closes his Eyes and goes on Stronger, So does Roxas. Roxas Gives his Best shot and Gives him one right in the Stomach. "I Won!" Roxas takes Kairi and steps over the man on the ground.**_

_**30 Mins Later **_

_**Riku limps to the Cabin and Knock on the Cold wooden door. "Hello Sora answer." Riku Bangs the Door even Louder. Riku walk's through the Back and in the Window. "SORA WAKE UP!" "AHHH!" Sora falls off the Bed. "I lost we need to get them back NOW lets go." "Ok but is Kairi ok?" "No she got ran into the Wall ok lets go save her." Sora and Riku run to the Castle where Roxas and Kairi are locked up. "Guards we need to Sneak in." Sora and Riku go invisible and Walk in. "Roxas ,Kairi." Sora says trying to stay quiet. They walk in just About every room on the Bottom floor. They look up and See Twisty Stairs and See 8 floors. "They could be on any Floor." Riku says.**_

_**They Searched Every floor and Never found them. "Did you find them?" Sora Questioned. "No." "Their not here then." "Their in a Different Castle."**_

_**They search a Different Castle then Find them.**_

"_**He's Right there how can we get through?" "When he walks away or Looks away Go if he looks back Invisible, I'll get Roxas you get Kairi." "Ok." Roxas looks away and Sora is off and so is Riku. Roxas looks back and he sees Kairi and Roxas gone.**_

"_**Where'd they go?" "RIKU!" "Hahaha." They all Laugh leaving the Castle and Roxas Looks back and Sticks his Tongue out. "Thanks for getting me out of there how can I thank you?" Roxas Asked. "Friendship is Enough." Riku and Sora Smiled. They get to the Cabin and Roxas jumps on the Bed like a 4 Year old.**_

_**5 Mins later everyone goes to sleep and Kairi wakes up in the Middle of the Night and Screams. "AHHH!" "What Happened?" They see no one there…**_

_**They searched all the Rooms Roxas opens the Bathroom door. "AHHH!" Kairi and Roxas both Scream. Roxas closes the Door Quickly and runs to the Bed and hides his face. "Ok she's here." Riku says Stepping away from the Fridge with a Juice pouch in his Hand. Kairi walks out of the Bathroom Slowly. "What happened?" "I had a Bad nightmare then I went Potty and Roxas walked in." Riku and Sora start Bursting out Laughing.**_

_**The next Morning. **_

_**They all Wake up and Smile at Each other.**_

_**The End. **_

_**Hope you like my Story. (:**_


End file.
